It is known that mobile devices of all types, such as cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), computers, music and video players, and motor vehicles may have positioning determining systems built into them which receive positioning signals, such as global positioning satellite (GPS) signals, in order to determine their current location. It is possible for such mobile devices to transmit their current location to devices located remotely from the mobile devices. Accordingly, some companies, such as trucking companies, install positioning determining systems, some with navigational capabilities, in vehicles and have those vehicles continually report their position to a remote location, which is often centralized. It is also known to plant a tracking device in a car or on a person in order to track the movement of the car or person. The tracking device could also continually report its position to a remote location. Moreover, as social networks are becoming increasingly popular, many people are making their position known to friends and family. As a result, mobile devices used by these people continually report their position to a remote location, which is then relayed to friends and family.
Currently, however, there is not a system for allowing a user at a remote location receiving positional information from a mobile device to predict the course that mobile device is travelling. Nor is there a system for allowing the remote user to plot a course to intercept the mobile device, particularly when either or both the user and the mobile device are in motion.
As a result, it would be desirable to provide a system and method which can predict the course that a mobile device is travelling. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide a user with a system and method which can navigate to a mobile device which is in motion.